Executive ZIM
by zimrocks
Summary: ZIM enters a Make The Show contest and tries to brainwash people with it.


INVADER ZIM  
  
IZFAS #???  
  
"Executive ZIM"  
  
1st Draft  
  
INT: ZIM's base: Living Room  
  
TV  
  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! [fn1]  
  
GIR  
  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! YAY!  
  
TV  
  
We'll be back with more Spongebob. Don't wash away!   
  
[SFX: Wave crash] Nickelodeon! (cuts to a commerical) You slime them! (shows someone getting slimed) You pick them! Now you make them! Introducing the contest where you make the show! Send your ideas to:  
  
Nickelodeon Studios  
  
1515 Broadway Ave.  
  
New York, NY 10036  
  
Only on the 1st Kids Network, Nickelodeon!  
  
GIR  
  
I wanna do that! It be a show with mooses and pigs and bunnies dancin'! I'm gonna dance like a monkey... again! (dances) Doo, doo, doo! Doo doo doo, doo doo!  
  
ZIM  
  
Hmmm, make one of those brainroach rotting things... sounds like an idea. GIR! We're going to take a ride to this Nickelodeon place.  
  
  
  
GIR  
  
YAY! Let the bunnies groove on! (dances) Doo doo, doo doo doo, doo, doo doo!  
  
CUT TO: EXT. NYC  
  
The Voot Cruiser flys over NYC.  
  
ZIM  
  
Computer! Direct me to 1515 Broadway Ave.  
  
COMPUTER  
  
INSUFFICIENT DATA!  
  
ZIM  
  
Well, guess I'll have to wing it.  
  
They fly around for a bit.  
  
GIR  
  
Ooo, over there! Where the green stuff's rainin'! [fn2]  
  
They land on top of Nickelodeon Studios. ZIM and GIR walk in the elevator shaft. ZIM pushes all of the buttons.  
  
ELEVATOR SFX: BEEEP! Floor 69.  
  
A person gets on. The elevator is silent except for the buzzing sound of the lights.  
  
ELEVATOR SFX: BEEEP! Floor 68.  
  
ELEVATOR SFX: BEEEP! Floor 67.  
  
20 floors later...  
  
Person  
  
Did you push all the buttons? That's it! I'm goin' to another elevator.  
  
CUT TO: INT. Nickelodeon Studios: Lobby  
  
ZIM and GIR get off the elevator. They walk to the desk.  
  
ZIM  
  
Where can I find the Make The Show contest?  
  
Receptionist  
  
The Nick Executives are having a meeting right now.  
  
ZIM  
  
Take me to them!  
  
  
  
Receptionist  
  
Do you have an appointment?  
  
ZIM  
  
No. Can I make one?  
  
Receptionist  
  
No! [fn3]  
  
ZIM  
  
Where can I find this meeting?  
  
Receptionist  
  
Why should I tell you?  
  
ZIM  
  
I dunno. Nevermind.  
  
Another person walks up to the desk.  
  
Person  
  
Hi, could you tell me where the meeting is?  
  
  
  
Receptionist  
  
Sure! Floor 38, 2 offices to the left, you can't miss it. [fn4]  
  
ZIM   
  
That guy got in! Why couldn't ZIM go?!?  
  
GIR  
  
He's wearin' one of them business suits.  
  
ZIM  
  
Hmm... business suit. Hey you! (BZZAP!)  
  
ZIM stunned the human and stole his suit. [fn5] ZIM walks back up to the receptionist.  
  
ZIM (changed his voice a bit lower)  
  
Where is the meeting?  
  
Receptionist  
  
It's on Floor 38, 2 offices to the left, you can't miss it.  
  
ZIM  
  
GIR, I will need to go alone, so just stay here.  
  
GIR  
  
Yes, my master!  
  
ZIM gets on the elevator. GIR wanders with a tour group. [fn6]  
  
Another person is on the elevator. He starts laughing. [fn7]  
  
ZIM  
  
What is it that you laugh at?  
  
The guy just continues to laugh. After a while ZIM joins in. They guy stops laughing when ZIM starts. The guy stares at ZIM.  
  
ELEVATOR SFX: BEEEEP! Floor 28!  
  
// If this episode is too long, then this would be a good spot to cut for a "commerical break." //  
  
CUT TO: INT. Nickelodeon Studios: Kitchen  
  
Tour Guide  
  
And this is where they make all of the snacks. Any questions?  
  
GIR  
  
Yes, can I get a tacquito?  
  
Tour Guide  
  
Yes, here take it, AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Now to your left...  
  
CUT TO: INT. Nickelodeon Studios: Floor 38: Hallway  
  
ZIM  
  
2 offices to the left and... (he opens the door) Sorry, I'm late! Lift accident...  
  
Herb Scanell  
  
Wait... who are you?!?  
  
ZIM  
  
I am ZIM! Lord of all...  
  
Herb Scanell  
  
Ooh, I like your attitude. We were just going over the choices now. Now here's one from GIR, no last name given: I wants a show with them bunnies that hop and pigs and mooses. They would dance all day long. Any thoughts?  
  
ZIM  
  
How about a show that had an alien trying to take over the world. Hmm?  
  
Herb Scanell  
  
Well... sounds a bit violent. And there is no proof that anyone would watch it.  
  
Outside of the office, the tour group passes by.  
  
Tour Guide (o.s)  
  
And this is where all the big executives are deciding on the next show to make.  
  
Kid (o.s)  
  
Wouldn't be cool if there was a show that had some alien trying to take over Earth?  
  
Everyone (o.s)  
  
Yeah, that would be awesome!  
  
Herb  
  
I'll pretend I didn't hear that...  
  
ZIM  
  
See, the kids already know of my greatness! Bow...  
  
Herb  
  
You with that attitude, again. How long have you been here?  
  
ZIM  
  
Uh... this is my first day.  
  
Herb  
  
Wow! Wait! Perfect idea! The bunny would be the star of the show... his name would be Falcon.  
  
Another exec.  
  
Yeah, it would be called Falcon! The Wonder Rabbit.  
  
  
  
ZIM  
  
What about the aliens?  
  
Herb  
  
Executive huddle!  
  
They whisper some things and nod their heads. Herb laughs.  
  
Herb  
  
Tell ya what... we'll play your show. Meeting adjourned/  
  
Herb (whispering)  
  
Falcon's gonna make us rich!  
  
ZIM walks out. He calls GIR.  
  
ZIM  
  
GIR! Mission complete!  
  
GIR  
  
We freed the bunnies?  
  
ZIM  
  
No.  
  
  
  
GIR  
  
Aww, man...  
  
CUT TO: INT. ZIM's BASE: Living Room  
  
TV  
  
This is the moment you've been waiting for... the new show... Falcon! The Wonder Rabbit, only on the network where kids rule, Nickelodeon!  
  
The TV shows a bunch of bunnies and pigs dancing.  
  
GIR  
  
YAY! (dances) Doo, doo doo, doo, doo doo doo.  
  
ZIM  
  
NOOOOOOOO!  
  
The episode ends showing Falcon! TWR.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
FOOTNOTES  
  
FN1. This will be the actual theme song if anyone can find a clip of it.  
  
FN2. The green stuff is slime.  
  
FN3. Don't you hate it how you have to get an appointment, but can't make one.  
  
FN4. This shows how people who appear to have power get what they want. (Or at least get an appointment)  
  
FN5. He tailored it with a laser pen...  
  
FN6. GIR is in his boy disguise from Door To Door.  
  
FN7. This is one of those guess what's going on things. The guy is laughing at ZIM. ZIM doesn't know it. 


End file.
